jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus is a genus of sauropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. One of the first dinosaurs bred by InGen for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, Brachiosaurus were also found on Isla Sorna, as well as Jurassic World, the successor to the first park. One of the largest species available to the Hammond Foundation for their operations on the Five Deaths, Brachiosaurus are first unlocked on Isla Tacaño, and rank among the most popular herbivores with guests. History Originating in the Jurassic period, Brachiosaurus was the first species of sauropod bred by InGen for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. By the time of the Isla Nublar Incident in 1993, InGen had a herd of six Brachiosaurs in Jurassic Park, and ten on Isla Sorna. In an InGen report in 1996, it was reported that one Brachiosaur died on Isla Nublar of malnutrition and that the original herd did not stray far from their enclosure, despite failed efforts by the island's Tyrannosaurus to hunt them.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After Isla Sorna was abandoned in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa, InGen's report on the number of Brachiosaurs on the island had become outdated, as several individuals had changed sex from female to male, and began breeding.Jurassic Park III Although Brachiosaurs were not known to be exhibited at Jurassic World, a population existed on Isla Nublar and several were encountered during the eruption of Mount Sibo after the abandonment of Jurassic World. But when Isla Nublar was destroyed, it is unknown if any survived.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = BrachiTundra.png |alt1 = Brachi Tundra |caption1 = TUNDRA |image2 = BrachiSteppe.png |alt2 = Brachi Steppe |caption2 = STEPPE |image3 = BrachiRainforest.png |alt3 = Brachi Rainforest |caption3 = RAINFOREST |image4 = BrachiWetland.png |alt4 = Brachi Wetland |caption4 = WETLAND }}Brachiosaurus is a massive species of sauropod distinguished by its long, vertical neck and comparatively short tail. It has a grey-brown colour, like many other dinosaurs, and has a lighter brown underbelly. Palaeontology Brachiosaurus once roamed North America during the Late Jurassic and is one of the rarer sauropods from this area. Brachiosaurus and its family have two notable features that distinguishes them from other sauropods; their front legs are proportionally longer than their rear legs and their neck is held upright. This allowed Brachiosaurus to reach high into the tree tops and avoid competition with ground dwelling herbivores. A fully grown Brachiosaurus probably didn't have much to fear from carnivores, but juveniles may have fallen prey to Allosaurus. Fossil evidence of Brachiosaurus has been quite rare, with the most complete skeleton being a sub-adult. Much of the reconstruction has been based on Giraffatitan from the Tendaguru Formation, which at one point was considered an African species of Brachiosaurus. Other members of the brachiosauridae family include several that lived into the Early Cretaceous such as Sonorasaurus and the small Europasaurus, which displayed insular dwarfism. Brachiosaurus is also related to ''Camarasaurus'', which was also found in North America and was a much more common dinosaur. Trivia *''Brachiosaurus'' was the fifth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 16 February 2018. *The base genome of the Brachiosaurus is based on its appearance in the upcoming Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. In reality, Brachiosaurus held its neck diagonally, rather than vertically, as in Evolution and the film series. *''Brachiosaurus'' previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The Brachiosaurus featured in Jurassic World Evolution, and indeed in all Jurassic Park media, is based on Giraffatitan brancai, a close relative of Brachiosaurus that was classified as a species of Brachiosaurus at the time the first film was released. Brachiosaurus altithorax is known only from a couple leg bones, so its true appearance is unknown. *In the announcement trailer, a Brachiosaurus was seen rearing up its hind legs like its movie counterpart. After the game's release, however, the Brachiosaurus is unable to do so like its real-life counterpart. Gallery JWEBrachiosaurusPair.jpg|A pair of Brachiosaurs. BrachiSteve.jpg BrachiInnocent bloodsplatter.png BrachiUluk@Ï.jpg BrachiJynn.jpg BrachiSpliffi.jpg BrachiViper2-Ger.jpg BrachiWesElite.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Sauropods Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Tacano Unlock